hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 359
Departure (出航, Shukkō) is the 359th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Thousands of people cheer on the Black Whale as it sets sail for the "Dark Continent". In a theater on Tier 2, an announcer explains that the voyage will last two months: in three weeks, they will exit humanity's known waters, refueling and performing a final check of the ship; the remaining five weeks will be spent journeying to the "Dark Continent", during which time they will have to deal with severe weather and flying creatures, necessitating that the top dome of the ship be closed. In a first-class cabin on Tier 3, several Zodiac members and Hunters sit around a table and discuss the reality of the voyage: the Kakin royal family and general passengers will be journeying to a piece of land deemed the New Continent, while the Hunters will head to the real Dark Continent, transferring over to Morel's ship and making their way to the Gate to meet the Gatekeeper. In addition, a staging base has been set up on a small island nearby where Knov will manage supplies and personnel. Transportation from the Dark Continent back to the staging base will be handled by a Hunter named Tokarine, who says her ability isn't as useful as Knov's since it can't teleport and has a low capacity. She asks Gel to find more transporters, and Gel says she's been looking but it's difficult. On Tier 1, Kanzai, Saccho, and Saiyu sit outside Beyond's holding cell. Kanzai asks the other two if they really need three of them watching Beyond, and Saccho says they will suggest a rotation to Mizaistom so more of them can support the Royal Army, thinking that having multiple Zodiacs on Tiers 1 and 2 will be important if an emergency arises. Elsewhere, Steiner sits with other members of the IPA, still reading the book about the Dark Continent and the Five Threats. He advises them to at least read the chapter on the labyrinthine city, saying that if he dies, one of them will become deputy secretary. Peuckert reminds him that the Hunter Association will be protecting them and that the current IPA Director is one of the unofficial "sole survivors." They assure Steiner that he'll be safe, and to remember them when he gets promoted. In the central medical clinic on Tier 3, Leorio helps Cheadle with the organizing of supplies. Botobai sits in the central courthouse on Tier 3, and Mizaistom is talking to a group of officials in the Kakin Royal Army conference room on Tier 4. On Tier 1, one of Woble's guards comes across Woody dead in the bathroom, telling Kurapika and the others that all his blood has been drained. Kurapika removes Woody's clothes, revealing multiple holes across his body. He believes it was a Nen attack and asks the others if any of them know Nen. Two of them have no clue what it is, but Kurapika confronts the three Hunters and wonders why they didn't come forward. He learns that all three are unaware of the exact situation regarding the battle for succession, since they went through Pariston, who either didn't tell them all the details or was unaware of them himself. In the ceremonial hall on Tier 1, the royalty and members of high society chat and dine together. Putting on a smile, First Prince Benjamin watches his siblings with disdain and longs for their deaths, preferably by his own hands. The Princes begin to return to their quarters, but as Kacho and Fugetsu try to leave together, Nugui informs them that they may only go one at a time. The twins seem to be getting along very well, and as Fugetsu tries to ask her sister about the succession battle, Kacho tells her not to get too cozy and that the two will work together to kill the others. Once they're the last Princes alive, Kacho says she can convince their father to let them both live, telling Fugetsu to get her guards to work together with her own. Before they separate, Kacho reminds Fugetsu to smile since they're being watched by cameras. Kacho acts very demanding around her guards, and Melody wonders if the Prince is fooling herself. As Kurapika and two other guards escort Oito and Woble through their quarters, they come across four guards all killed in the same manner as Woody. Kurapika asks a guard when the four last checked in, and he says 15 minutes ago. Kurapika quickly draws his gun and pulls out his Dowsing Chain, telling Oito to get behind him. He holds the remaining four guards at gunpoint, saying that he will tell them all he knows and ask them a few questions. If any of them lies, the chain will move and he will shoot. Chapter Notes * The Black Whale departs. * The two-month trip to the pretend New Continent is further elaborated upon: ** 3 weeks will be spent in the known world's Territorial Waters. *** A refuel and a final check will be carried out before sailing into the Uncharted Waters. ** 5 weeks will be spent in the Uncharted Waters where severe storms, waterspouts, and fluctuations in the weather take place, as well as the presence of flying creatures. ** This is the official voyage and the goal for the Kakin royal family and the general passengers. * After reaching the New Continent, the Zodiacs will move out to Morel's ship and head for the Gate where the Gatekeeper awaits. ** A staging base will be set in a small island on their way to the Gate. *** There Knov will oversee the distribution of supplies and personnel. While Tokarine will handle the transport from the Dark Continent back to the base. * Steiner hints that the Labyrinthine City is their destination on the Dark Continent. * The current International Permit Agencies (IPA) director is one of the unofficial "sole survivors" from the trips to the Dark Continent. * The Zodiacs current locations are shown: ** Mizaistom is in Tier 4's Kakin royal army conference room. ** Saccho, Saiyu, and Kanzai are watching over Beyond in a holding cell in Tier 1. *** Saccho plans to suggest a rotation to Mizaistom so one of them can go support the royal army. ** Pyon, Cluck, Ginta, and Gel, alongside Tokarine and Sanbica are in Tier 3's first-class cabin. ** Cheadle and Leorio are in Tier 3's central medical clinic. ** Botobai is in Tier 3's central courthouse. * The other recruited Hunters in Prince Woble's (14th) quarters were not informed about the succession battle. * Five of Queen Oito's (8th) royal guards are killed after having their blood drained out. * Prince Kacho (10th) plans to work together with her twin sister Prince Fugetsu (11th) to kill the other princes. ** If they're the only two left, Kacho plans to convince their father to let Fugetsu live. * Kurapika points his gun and [[Kurapika#Nen|'Dowsing Chain']] at the people in the room to interrogate them. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_359 Category:Volume 34 Category:Succession Contest arc